Star Wars: The Mandalorian Wars, Episode I
by Aeron Ranmark
Summary: One of the most bloody wars in the history of the Republic, brought to you through the eyes of its heroes: Alek Squinquargesimus, and Kael Innoruuk. At the end of the war, neither of them will ever be the same. And neither will Kael's love, Bastila Shan.
1. Discovery

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**Knights of the Old Republic:**

**The Mandalorian Wars, Episode I**

_Before the reign of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, the Galactic Republic faced a threat that foreshadowed their downfall: The Mandalorians. These soldiers lived only for battle, and their sights were set on the Republic. At the front of the Mandalorian assault is Mandalore the Ultimate, the strongest warrior of all the Mandalorians and the leader of the Mandalorian army. _

_The Republic, opting instead to sit in their Senate Chambers, has left the Outer Rim to fend for themselves. While some Knights of the Order move to defend the helpless citizens of the Outer Rim, the Jedi Council rejects these notions. Forced to watch as the Outer Rim is razed, many of the Jedi are bewildered by the Council's debating._

_While the Council continues their contemplation, two Jedi Knights have been dispatched to the world of Kiresh to help refugees of the Mandalorian's crusade as they are caught in the middle of a gang war between the Hutt controlled Vornskrs and the Draigons. Rumor has it that the leader of the Vornskrs was a Jedi Knight. The Order, having heard this gossip, decided to take care of the investigation personally…_

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

The Republic _Hammerhead-_class cruiser known as the _Perseverance _had survived many skirmishes before; pirate raids, fast escapes, and Mandalorian traps had given the ship its name by its commanding officer, Captain Jerrod Stari. Capt. Stari had been with the Republic Navy before the Mandalorians conquered much of the Outer Rim. His fair share of war had urged him to name the ship _Perseverance_ after the end of the war with Exar Kun. Jerrod Stari was well known within the Republic Navy, and his old age hid many years of scars and many more of wisdom.

In the barracks, the two Jedi Knights waited patiently for the pilot to make the landing announcement over the comm. It had been several hours since the _Perseverance_ left port in Coruscant. The refugees of Kiresh was enough to deal with, but now gang wars only added to the pain the refugees already felt. While the Republic could offer no aid since they were dealing with the Mandalorian crisis, it fell to the Jedi Order to rescue the helpless offworlders. Their pleas had moved the Council to help them, but the bold claim by the gangs of Kiresh spurred them even more to investigate the matter. Could a Jedi really be the leader of this gang? No one knew what to make of it amongst the Jedi. To ease the Council's troubled thoughts, two of their best and brightest Jedi were selected for the mission: Alek Squinquargesimus, affectionately labeled "Squint", and his best friend, Kael Innoruuk. Though they were only Padawans, the two had proven time and again that they were worthy of Knighthood. This mission would be their last before being promoted.

Alek leaned against the wall while Kael tried to get some sleep in one of the beds. His brown bangs covered his eyes which were desperately trying to stay closed. If he could convince Alek that he was asleep, then Kael would have no distractions. Sleeping was never easy for a Jedi though. They were always sensing and feeling with the Force. It was as much apart of their senses as seeing. Feeling with the Force was hard to turn off after flowing with it for so long. In space it was easy though. The only things to feel were the ship itself; the steady hum of the engines had helped Kael sleep before, until Alek woke him up.

"You can stop pretending, I know you're awake." Alek needed someone to talk to.

"You know me all too well." Kael said with a slight smile. Alek had been rambling for what seemed like the entire trip about how the Mandalorians needed to be stopped and it was their duty as Jedi to end their tyranny.

"Why don't you want to fight the Mandalorians?"

Kael roused from his bed and straightened his hair with his unclothed hand. He brought a hair tie from his belt pouch and used the Force to tie his medium-length hair into a small ponytail. Two small strands of his hair draped over his forehead as the final knot on his hair tie clenched. Kael dropped his feet into the cold floor while he looked at Alek.

"It's not that I don't want to help those people. Believe me Squint; I'd be there on the front lines with you if I could. The Outer Rim is my home."

Kael's mind focused on his past life. The Outer Rim was the only universe he had known on his father's moisture farm. Back then, things were simpler. Kael didn't hope to ever leave it. He had dreamed, but he never hoped. He had certainly come a long way since that day.

_Molavar, 3982 BBY_

_Molavar was a desert planet through and through. One could mistake it for Tatooine when they saw it, but the spaceports were smaller, and the moisture farmers were much poorer. Malcraan was the only big city where vaporators and weapons were put on sale. Some couldn't afford either. To the lucky few, like Kael's parents, they managed to scrounge enough to pay for vaporators to start them off. They had been able to make a decent living with them. Kael was never focused on work however. His father was plenty mad when his chores were never done. When he was out playing in the fields, there were so many times that he swore he moved a pebble with his mind. He had to look back multiple times to really be sure if it had moved. It happened often, and in time, Kael had learned how to control it partially._

_On this particular day, Kael had completely shirked his chores to go out into the field again. The field that he played in was not too far from his home. Approximately one hundred and fifty paces covered the distance between him and the hut. At about half the distance, a hill stretched downward from the raised ground his house was. As Kael sat on the ground, he looked at all the pebbles and rock lying on the barren surface. He grabbed one with his hand gently and looked at the rock on his open palm. He stared at it intensely, trying to somehow imagine it moving. Kael hadn't perfected moving it. He didn't even know how he had done it the past several times. He continued to stare until he gave up. He closed his hand in frustration with the rock still inside. His sigh was lost in the harsh wind that blew under the scorching sun. After looking at the sun, Kael remembered why it was so hot when he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked forward and to each side. The right was closed off by a rocky cliff, while the left was as open and free as the front. All Kael saw was nothingness, which is what he felt would be his end. Living on the moisture farm with his parents is all he knew. One day, he would inherit the farm from his father, marry a fellow farmer's daughter, and continue the cycle until his dying day. That was all that waited for Kael in the nothingness he saw. But what if he took himself out of the equation? He didn't know how, he didn't know when, or even if it was possible, but Kael could somehow see that he wasn't meant to live on Molavar forever. With renewed vigor, Kael opened his palm in front of his eyes again. This time, he closed his eyes. He didn't imagine the rock moving. He didn't force it to move. Kael _felt_ the rock. It wasn't the same thing as feeling the rough stone against the nerves in his skin. He could feel an energy in the rock that connected him to it, and to the ground he plucked it from, and all the way to Molavar's core. The heat of the center of the world was inside him, in the palm of his hand. All at once, Kael saw the darkness of space, with the bright twinkles of gas that are stars. In the rock, Kael felt the connection of energy. Then, he simply affected the energy, moving it slightly._

_The rock levitated in his hand._

_Kael opened his eyes slowly and saw the rock still levitating in his hand. He smiled with glee when his saw it circle around his palm. It was in Kael's control that the rock moved around his hand. The energy field he saw surrounding him, the rock, the core, and the planet was still there. Kael felt it stronger than he ever had before. _

"_KAEL!! Come back here now!!" Kael's mother called from afar. Kael figured he had ignored his chores long enough for now. This was a good stopping place. He looked back at his hand, but was shocked to discover that the rock was gone. He looked around, but couldn't distinguish the others on the ground for the one he held. He thought it strange, but couldn't think on it much longer when his mother called for him again. Kael got up and ran fast up the hill to the hut. As he made it over the top, a pebble fell to the ground at the same spot where Kael was sitting._

_When he came back home, Kael thought he felt what was a tremor in his stomach. It wasn't hunger. He also saw a pair of dewbacks near the front door. He guessed now that the tremor was because of visitors. He saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table, and another hooded figure sat in Kael's seat. His brown robes made him stick out against the cream colored walls like a Tusken Raider with a group of Twi'leks. Kael felt that tremor in his stomach again. _

"_Come here Kael." His father commanded softly. _

_Kael obeyed and walked slowly to the group of adults and took a seat on a dresser against the wall. Kael studied the hooded individual made him- rather herself- known quite calmly. When Kael sat down, she even took off her hood to show her aged face. She looked to be about 60, with blond hair already graying and blue eyes that looked to be atrophying. She may have had a hard time seeing, but her line of vision followed Kael when he entered the doorway. The tremor in Kael's stomach was still there, and it only unsettled him more and more when this woman stared at him._

"_Kael, this lady is Jedi Master-"_

"_Kreia." The woman bowed her head to Kael as a sign of respect. "I feel it best to introduce myself."_

_Kael's father cleared his throat and began again. "Yes, well Kael, she's come a long way just to see you. Kreia…well Kreia wants to…" For some reason he couldn't get the words out. _

_Kael's mother finished for her husband, though it was not any easier. "Kreia wants to take you to Dantooine… for training. She wants to make you a Jedi Kael."_

_Kael didn't know how to believe what he was hearing. Him? A Jedi? He didn't know that willing himself to manipulate the energy of the rock could bring him to this moment. Molavar was so far from the Core Worlds. Even a little past the Outer Rim. Why would a Jedi come here to find a Force-sensitive child?_

_Kreia sensed Kael's confusion. "I was on a diplomatic mission on Deralia. And then… I felt you. Your presence in the Force was like a beacon. Even from Deralia I could feel it. And in space… you were like a tractor beam, pulling my ship into the spaceport. My eyes may have lost most of their sight… but the Force makes up for what I have lost."_

_Kael was still unconvinced. "So the Force led you here? You place your trust in something you can't see?" He was smart for his age. Very bright, which would secure his future with the Order._

"_The Force makes no mistakes. This meeting was not by chance." Kreia sat up and folded her arms into the large sleeves of her robe. "I have extended my offer, and now I leave the choice with you. You may accept it and come with me… or you can refuse, and remain here with your parents." She bowed to Kael once more, and then to his parents. Kreia walked to the door and hit the switch to slide it open. As the desert heat washed over her face, she gave one final message. _

"_This offer will not be extended to you again."_

_She draped the hood of her robe over her head again and waited outside. Kael was now left alone with his parents. He could feel their fear and anxiousness. It would surprise him if they didn't see his. Kael had always asked for the chance to do something more. He never thought it would actually come. Today of all days too._

"_This is your choice Kael." His father reassured him while his hand grasped that of his wife's. "No matter what happens, your mother and I will always be here." He sighed softly and continued. "This is your chance to make something greater of yourself than I ever could." Kael's father wanted more for him than this life. This life was lived by his father, and his father before him. He wanted to break away, but an unplanned pregnancy forced him to stay. If he could not, then his son should have that chance. _

_Kael was forced to grow up faster than he throught. Jedi always had a way of doing that. At just 7 years old, he was about to make a life altering choice. But isn't this what he wanted all along? He didn't know anymore. Kael had made his choice when he heard Kreia. He just couldn't handle how hard the choice was. _

_Kreia sat on her saddled dewback, observing the fast emptiness of the desert. When Kael saw only nothing, Kreia saw the Force. She sensed everything within the hut. She felt the struggle Kael had when he packed his bag. She sensed the tears that fell from the family's faces as they bid each other goodbye. She sensed the determination in Kael's heart to come back one day to show his parents what he had become. Kreia knew that familial contact was forbidden by the Order, as attachment was a dangerous thing to them. Kael exited the doorway and stared at Kreia. She in turn looked back at him and saw a great destiny ahead of the young boy. She could not see if it would be for the good or evil, but Kael was destined for great things. The boy climbed the other mounted dewback, realizing that Kreia knew all along he would come with her. He wouldn't ask now, because she could simply say it was just in case, or that she never knew. But since she believed the Force never makes mistakes, she would not have brought two dewbacks if he had said no. She may have not come at all if she knew he had said no._

_Dwelling on what may have been was not important. Kael was here and now, on his way to Dantooine to become a Jedi. Where Kreia fit into all of this, Kael had no idea._


	2. Balance

A/N: I apologize for not writing one of these in the first chapter

A/N: I apologize for not writing one of these in the first chapter. It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and I'm eager to get this one under way. Also be on the lookout for a SW fanfic set 200-300 years AFTER the Battle of Yavin. To my reviewer, this fanfic, you might say, is and isn't AU. I'm still going to follow the timeline and setting of the game, this will just serve as a prequel. I know that the KoTOR comics are set during the wars, but only through Zayne's perspective, not Revan's. Bastila will not be joining Revan in the war as mentioned in the game. Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 2: Balance**

The _Perseverance_ was nearing Kiresh. With each meter they went, relief came over the crew. They were not obligated to go anywhere other than the dock, which many were pleased with. Jedi business didn't usually involve the Republic military unless a government-wide catastrophe was happening. Captain Stari was getting clearance from Gurah, the largest city in Kiresh.

"Tower," said Captain Stari with his elegant but deep voice, "this is Captain Jerrod Stari of the _Perseverance_, cruiser of the Republic Navy. We are the diplomatic vessel responsible for transporting the Jedi Knights you requested."

"Captain Stari this is Tower, I'll need your clearance codes before you can land. Transmit when ready Captain."

Captain Stari gave the nod to his pilot to begin the transmission. "Transmitting now Tower."

The clearance codes scattered across the screen swiftly as they were copied and broadcasted to the space port. It took less than a minute for the transmission to finish. The Tower control responded back a few seconds after the codes were sent.

"_Perseverance_, you are clear for landing. Please direct your vessel to Dock D; welcome to Gurah."

--

"Do you want what happened to Cathar to happen to Coruscant?" Alek asked in a suspicious tone. He knew Kael would never wish for such a thing. But he had hoped that his old friend would be on the same side about the war. They had always been closer than brothers. Personal attachment was a forbidden thing in the Jedi Order, and those two always skirted the line with that issue.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Alek." Kael couldn't get any more rest if he had tried. "I don't agree with all the waiting. But the Council is waiting for a reason. Master Tokare promised that there would be a decision. I have faith in the Masters, Squint. You should to."

Alek ran his hand through his short dark hair and scoffed at Kael's claim. "What about Bastila? Did you ask her opinion on this whole ordeal?"

Kael's mind drifted in that moment. The very mention of her name was enough to make him forget everything on the mission. Bastila Shan. Was it her gift that made her irresistible to him? Or was it the fact that Kael knew their relationship was forbidden by the Jedi Code, and that Kael liked being rebellious? Or maybe it was because since they had known each other, he saw that their destinies would forever be intertwined? When Kael thought of Bastila, it took him back to a time where he had more youthful innocence and naivety than he did today.

--

_**Dantooine, 3977 BBY**_

_Dantooine had been more than Kael had ever imagined. Growing up on a desert world didn't prepare him at all for grasslands and a climate much less harsh than Molavar's. At first it was difficult, but thanks to his friend Alek, Kael felt accepted and at home with the other younglings. Kael and Alek had shown the most promise for their class. Their skills, especially Kael's, excelled more and more every day. _

_On this day, Kreia had a special task for Kael. As she walked back and forth in front of her student, Kael was upside down with only one arm separating him from the ground. At the same time, he was lifting three stones with the Force while simultaneously keeping his balance. He had been able to lift two stones the week before, however, he was also sitting on the ground. Kreia always had the ability to make Kael push his limits to a breaking point. The other masters had taught Kael to never use too much of the Force. Calling on it repeatedly would lead to his utter dependence on it. Under Kreia's tutelage, Kael was forced to rely on the Force to the point of exhaustion._

"_I can sense your weariness, Padawan. You exert too much energy in maintaining balance. You must find the center of control. Rely on the Force to find your way."_

"_I'm... using the Force, Master. It's just... too much to do." Kael was frustrated with these lessons. He already knew how to lift objects and balance himself. He wanted to learn more. The entire reason he left Molavar and his family was to learn more. All he had learned from Kreia were the basic tricks. "Master... when can I... learn more...?"_

_Kreia had dealt with impatience much in the past. Kael was another challenge to her tutelage. There was a lesson she was trying to teach him. If he couldn't figure it out for himself though, that was his problem, not hers. Kreia used the Force to push her student down, making him fall on his back and drop all the rocks he levitated. Kael was breathing heavily and lying flat on the grass. He wanted so bad to just lie there for the rest of the day. But the lesson was not over._

"_Draw your saber apprentice." Kreia demanded. Her green lightsaber was already ignited and waiting at her side. Its radiant energy beam hummed in anticipation to meet another blade in combat._

_Kael looked at her in bewilderment and confusion. "Master... I can... barely stand..."_

"_On your feet, Kael!" _

_Kreia lifted him herself with the Force, making him face her. Kael was too tired to fight, but refusing Kreia's commands had their repercussions. Kael had defiance and rebellion in him. His advanced age had been a factor in that. But respect was something he would learn for the masters. Kreia was a harsh teacher, and he would be her ultimate pupil in time._

_Kael obeyed his teacher and drew his lightsaber. The ignited, blue energy blade waited to meet Kreia's. Kael's teacher obliged and swung her lightsaber, clashing the two blades with such a force, that Kael was knocked back to the ground again. Kreia's strike was imbued with the Force, making it stronger than any normal attack. Kael could barely gather strength to make it to his feet again. This time, Kael led the next attack. His strike was easily blocked and countered away from Kreia's body. His master then used and open hand attack to hit Kael square in the stomach. His breath left him as soon as her hand hit his torso. The Padawan struggled to gather more air as he fell to his knees. Kreia was unmerciful as she demanded he raise his saber. Kael looked at her with impatience and anger as he raised his arm after much tribulation. His effort was made futile when Kreia disarmed him with her own lightsaber, then drove him back to the grassy plains with the Force. The only thing other than exhaustion that prevented Kael from getting up was Kreia's lightsaber. The tip of the blade was only inches from his face. His master did not smile; she did not even show any signs of anger. Her face was emotionless; it was completely void of feeling. She knew her Jedi teachings well._

"_If you cannot find balance, you only waste away your energy. And what use is a Jedi if he has no balance? Balance is everything. A guardian cannot hope to defeat an enemy without both his lightsaber and knowledge of the Force. Even Master Kavar is not weak in his Force abilities. You know how to do tricks and cantina shows, but until you know what it means to find peace, you will be blinded by your foolish arrogance."_

_Kreia words would not escape Kael's mind. He stared at her through tired lids that were ready to close at any moment. He was conscious long enough to hear Kreia's lightsaber deactivate. The green blade withdrew into the silver hilt and Kreia locked it into place on her utility belt. "Rest now Padawan. Your lesson is over."_

_--_

_Kael awoke to the soft feeling of white sheets covering his body. His vision was only able to make it past the thin line that his eyelids created. Soon they were able to open completely and he saw the white wall and hoverbeds of the infirmary. Moving was not the wisest of choices as Kael still felt the pain Kreia's lesson inflicted on him. He lifted himself to sit straight in his bed, which alerted the attention of the girl sitting in a chair next to his bed._

"_Oh, you're finally awake." A soft voice spoke. By the pronunciation of her words, Kael could tell she had a Coruscanti accent. When he got a good look at her, Kael saw two, beautiful blue eyes staring into his dark brown orbs. Her hair was dark brown with two, tiny pigtails hanging behind her head. She was as beautiful as her eyes, looking to be about the same age as Kael. She examined him closely to make sure he was coherent at least. "Your injuries aren't severe. You should be fine after a couple of days of rest."_

_Kael was still confused. "How did I get here?"_

_The girl looked at Kael with condescendence. "I should think that would be obvious. Your teacher brought you in." The girl seemed to be concentrating when she looked at him again. Kael could tell she was examining him with the Force. "At any rate, nothing's broken. Get some rest now. The nurse should be back to check on you soon."_

_The girl smiled at him as she got up to leave. She turned to leave, but not before giving him her name. "I'm Bastila by the way."_

_The boy smiled back softly as much as his face would allow him. "Kael." He replied._

--

Their first meeting would forever change Kael. Alek was already impatient by how Kael always had to remember their first meeting.

"If the Council found out about you two, you'd be expelled. Why take such a great risk?"

Kael smiled at his friend's curiosity. "I can't explain it." That wasn't true though. "Kreia always taught me about finding your balance. Bastila… well, she's always managed to keep me straight." He smiled at his friend.

Alek couldn't help by smile too, but it was more of an arrogant and interested smile. "If the Council does find out, I'll deny I ever knew it. Just because you're both risking your lives doesn't mean I have to risk mine."

"Well thanks, you're a true friend Squint." Kael rose from his seat on the bed, now eager for the conversation to end. "Nice to know someone has my back."

"You're bringing it on yourself. Attachment can lead to passion, which can lead to the dark side. You have to always be aware of it."

"Right now, I'm more concerned about getting this mission over with." Kael had become a master of changing conversation subjects when he wanted to avoid a sensitive issue. "Something about this place gives me an ill feeling. I… I don't know. I just have-"

"A bad feeling?"

Alek knew how to read Kael's words before they were said. Kael nodded at his companion. The whole situation made both the Jedi uneasy. "Do you think it's true? That a Jedi Master is really behind the Vornskrs?"

Kael had definitely felt a dark presence as they neared the planet. He wondered if this was the same feeling Kreia had when she sensed him. Kael knew the dark side was present on Kiresh. In what form, he had no idea. Before he could answer Alek though, the comm came alive with Captain Stari's voice.

"Master Jedi, we've just received clearance from Gurah. We're heading into the planet's surface now."

Alek answered the call since he was closer to the wall. "Thank you captain."

"Captain Stari out." The comm shut off after the last message. Alek looked back at Kael with eager but contemplating eyes. Their moment of trial would soon be at hand. Alek pushed himself off of the wall and straightened his crimson Jedi robes. His lightsaber dangled softly at his hip. Kael walked towards the door control switch. His breathing was more noticeable than it had been earlier.

"I guess we'll find out."

Kael flipped the switch to open the door. He left the room, followed closely by Alek as they made their way to the landing ramp.


	3. Across the Stars, part 1

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! More readers means I'm compelled to write more chapters. Thank you all for your critiquing and interest in my story. I will continue to do the best I can with these chapters. You may find some of my chapter names familiar .

--

**Chapter 3: Across the Stars, part 1**

The landing ramp of the _Perseverance_ descended slowly downwards until touching down on the cold, steel surface of the dock floor. Captain Stari stood at the top of the ramp, kindly offering for the Jedi to descend first. Kael obliged after bowing to the well-mannered Captain. Alek followed likewise after a nod. Captain Stari did not accompany them down the ramp however. When Kael first noticed this after turning around, he looked at the Captain in a state of confusion.

"Not coming?" Kael asked.

"There are other matters I must attend to her on the ship." Replied Captain Stari. "Besides… I don't want to be here longer than I have to. This place… well at any rate, I have a bad feeling about this mission. If there really is a rogue Jedi here, do you think it could complicate things?"

The two Jedi exchanged glances of distress. It seems they weren't the only ones who felt that this mission wasn't going to go as smoothly as they had hoped. Ever since they heard the rumor, they knew somehow that it was more than that. There was some truth to this.

"If there is, we'll deal with it as swiftly as possible Captain." Kael responded to ease the Captain's mind.

"Rest assured you're not the only one, Captain." Alek said. "Don't worry. Stay with the ship and keep contact with Coruscant on an hourly basis. We'll call you if we need anything."

Captain Stari nodded his head to the two Padawans. "I will. Be careful Master Jedi. May the Force be with you." The Captain retracted the landing ramp while gazing at the two Jedi. In his mind, he was wishing them luck as ramp closed, separating the three men.

Kael turned away from the ship, muttering under his breath, "Let's hope it's more with us than it is with him." Him referring to a Jedi that may or may not be leading a corrupt gang for a corrupt Hutt.

There was too much mystery surrounding this mission and Kael and Alek knew that. The Council was only willing to say that they should investigate it. Why would they be willing to investigate a rumor of a rogue Jedi rather than face the real threat of the Mandalorians? Since the end of the Sith War, the Order had stayed as far away from galactic conflict as possible. Many Jedi were lost in the war, both light and dark side. The fact that one of their own, Exar Kun, was able to rise to unimaginable power as a Sith Lord and turn many Jedi to his cause astounded them. They felt that they needed to understand the Force more closely than they thought they already did. If this incident were to happen again, it could have spelled the end of the Jedi Order. But to abandon their oath to protect the galaxy, not just the Republic, would be the same as acknowledging their Jedi Code as hypocritical. Squint and Kael were suspicious of the Council's intentions from the beginning, but as Jedi, they could not go back on their oath to protect and serve the galaxy.

Kael was the first to exit the dock, with Squint following closely, through one of the many spaceports doors. He had not asked for directions. He would let the Force be his guide. It had never failed him in his missions before, and Kael didn't believe that it would ever fail with guiding him to the path of truth, justice, and peace. When they entered the main lobby, the two Jedi were welcomed with stares, sneers, and unpleasantness. Most in the Outer Rim didn't like the Jedi. It may have been because most of the Outer Rim was occupied by fugitives, smugglers, slavers, spice traders, and bounty hunters. All of these individuals had a reason to escape the law. Kael assumed Kiresh was no different than Tatooine. Other than the harsh climate that separated them, Kiresh was run by a Hutt, and in Kael's experiences, Hutts were not people you get involved with unless you like being owned.

Kael's and Alek's Jedi garments differentiated them from the rest of the crowd of the small town of Gurah. When the citizens looked at the two, they could tell immediately they were from the Core. Kael wore normal brown garments that were common for the Jedi, but he wore no gloves on his hand. They were not very loose, but loose enough to allow free movements while allowing everyone to see how fit Kael was. Alek was slightly taller than his companion, by a few inches at most, with short, black hair that contrasted from Kael's longer, lighter colored hair. Alek's clothes were red and more stylish than Kael's practical look. His utility belt was the same as Kael's holding not only their lightsabers, but other tools given to them by the order. Food and water capsules, comlinks, homing beacons, money, and everything else needed for survival. As Kael and Alek walked the streets, they knew that there were no masters on this mission to rely on. All they had to depend on were each other. In the darkest parts of the galaxy, friendship would either save you or slave you. Trusting the right people is the difference between survival and death.

They exited the spaceport after receiving the proper introduction on where to go in the city. The streets were even poorer than the spaceport. Out here there were many more merchant stands and back alley transactions. Within the spaceport, security personnel were instructed to keep the peace. Outside the spaceport, the people's lives were in the hands of the gangs. From what Kael heard the receptionist tell him, the Draigons were the more civil of the two gangs. They never went out of their way to cause trouble or get attention. They took only what they needed, and were even seen giving some back to the less fortunate. They were labeled the "more noble" of the gangs on Kiresh. The Vornskrs, on the other hand, were the antithesis of the Draigons. Whatever they took, the kept for themselves. They were even known to steal from the poor. Whatever the Draigons gave, the Vornskrs took. The poor could not help themselves; that's why they relied on the Draigons or the Republic to help them. Since both gangs wanted total control, the poor would get caught in the crossfire. This small town civil war would soon spell the end of the community. This task would normally be taken by a Knight at the least. But the Council decided to use this mission as an opportunity for their two best students to become Knights.

The townspeople stared at the two Jedi intensely as they walked down the crowded street.

"You ever get the feeling that you're not welcome?" Alek asked sarcastically.

"I know what you mean." Kael replied in the same fashion.

As Kael studied the people, he saw so many that were downtrodden and completely poor. The Hutt ruled here with an iron fist, and it seemed clear that he saved everything good for his gang. Kael saw the poverty and was reminded of home. He had wondered for so long how his parents were doing. When he had been brought to the Order, contact with his family was cut off completely. Attachment was forbidden, in any form. Attachment was something that was hard for Kael to let go of. He had been considerably older when his training began. For the most part, Kael was able to cope with not seeing them. Kael thought he had had a grip on attachment. But it became harder with each passing year.

While Kael was trying to push these thoughts aside, something caught his eye. He stopped while he was looking at a man being harassed by two aliens; one was a Devaronian and the other was a Weequay. The man owed some kind of debt from what Kael could make of the interchanging alien languages. There were also threats of physical harm if the debt wasn't settled soon.

"Please! I'll get the money, I just need more time! My wife is pregnant and-"

"Merga doesn't care about your problems! He just wants his money!"

A blond, haired woman soon came up to the aliens, desperation and fear in her voice. "Please, don't! We'll get you the money, we swear! We can't give you credits we don't have!"

The Devaronian studied the woman and came up with a plan after exchanging words with his Weequay companion. "Merga might be able to let this debt go… if he can have a new slave to take its place. Your wife would make a fine addition to his many girls!" The Devaronian laughed with evil intent. Their plan was now to take this woman whether she and her husband agreed or not. She fought them as best she could, as did her husband, struggling and screaming for help. Their pleas almost fell on deaf ears. As the man struggled more, the Weequay pulled a vibroknife from his belt and put it to the man's throat.

Kael knew that he had to step in and stop them. He walked over calmly until he came to the group. "Please, please! Gentlemen, I'm sure we can work this out somehow."

The Weequay brushed off the young Jedi. "Buzz off, sleemo! This ain't none of your business!"

Kael would not be dissuaded from doing what was right. "There's no need to get angry. This man has a debt, and I'm willing to help him pay for it."

The Devaronian became annoyed very quickly with Kael. Quite frankly, he wanted to take the woman and be done with it. Kael was making it harder for him to accomplish that goal. He pushed the woman aside and confronted Kael directly. "Merga doesn't like it when some punk messes with his business! Take my advice, outsider, and leave before my trigger finger gets too excited!" The Devaronian had his hand resting on his blaster. Kael knew his intent before the words escaped the demon looking alien's mouth. Kael stared intensely at the alien and did not flinch, not even to blink an eyelid. With his hand still at his side, he waved it slightly through the air.

"You want to leave these people alone."

The Devaronian couldn't seem to control himself any longer. "I want to leave these people alone."

Kael waved his hand again. "You'll tell Merga that this man's debt is settled." Kael handed what credits he had in his pocket to the Devaronian.

The Devaronian took the credits and repeated, "I'll tell Merga this man's debt is settled." The Devaronian counted the credits and saw that it was enough to pay the debt. He then called off his Weequay companion, who was more confused than ever at why he suddenly back down to some outsider. Together, they left the couple and Kael alone.

Kael came closer to the couple and asked, "Are you both alright?"

They did not understand why someone here would help them, but the nodded slowly, holding onto each other in case Kael had some wrath to unleash on them.

"Please don't worry, I mean you no harm."

They eventually calmed down as Kael spoke his words softly. The man was the first to shake Kael's hand. "Th-thank you. You don't know how much you've helped us. I'm.. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you in return."

Kael smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go home and use what money you have for your baby."

The woman shaked Kael's hand after her husband. "Thank you sir. Thank you." They left in a hurry in case Merga's thugs would come back for seconds. Kael watched them leave safely until they turned a corner and he could no longer see them. He made his way back to Squint, who was waiting impatiently.

"That could have gone badly, you know."

Kale laughed softly. "You don't need to worry. I had everything under control."

Squint crossed his arms as he berated his friend. "Kreia wouldn't be happy with what you just did."

Kael thought that his days of being lectured, especially by and about Kreia, were far behind him. It seemed he couldn't escape his old master no matter what he did. "Kreia's not here now, is she?" he retorted. Squint had no further point to make in the matter because it was already closed. But his curiosity was not satisfied.

"Why did you help them anyway?"

Kael looked back at the way the couple had gone. He could still remember how happy they looked when Kael had saved them from a much harder life. He enjoyed helping others whenever he could. And that was a reason why he helped them, but it was not the only reason. His mind drifted again to the dark, blue-eyed brunette who was waiting for him to return on Dantooine. Kael saw Bastila in the woman he saved. Even in a desolate place like this, he couldn't escape her. He never could have he thought.

_**Dantooine, 3973 BBY**_

_Bastila had finished her afternoon exercises with Master Zhar when she was on her way back to her dormitory. They had focused today on combat in general, both armed and unarmed. After finishing her fencing lessons, she was sent straight to Master Vandar to meditate more on her Battle Meditation. Of all the students at the Academy, she was by far the most gifted. While Kael and Alek possessed the abilities to become great warriors, Bastila possessed the skill to either encourage or break them. Her raw strength in the Force astounded the Masters. One with her potential for Battle Meditation was not seen since the days of Nomi Sunrider. They often wondered if Bastila was descended from Nomi, but such thoughts were silly. _

_As she walked back to her room, Bastila couldn't help but feel that someone was closely watching her. She turned around many times, but saw no one. The presence in the Force let her catch on to who it was, but she couldn't see him anywhere. After eventually turning around, she was met with the sudden appearance of Kael. Bastila shouted loudly before falling back onto her backside. She rubbed it softly after she fell. _

"_Ow!" She then looked up at the laughing boy who had surprised her. "Was that really necessary Kael!?"_

_Kael could not help but laugh. Pestering Bastila was a fun pastime for him. "Oh stop it already. It's not like you broke anything." He reached out his hand to her to help her up. Bastila however had other plans. She reached out to the Force and used her telekinetic power to trip Kael's leg. She smiled as she watched the gifted boy land flat on his face. Now she was the one in laughter while Kael was rubbing his nose. _

"_OW! I didn't do anything that bad to you!" _

_Bastila was on her feet faster than Kael was. She had already resumed walking to her room before Kael got up to stop her. _

"_Wait a second, Bastila." He finally caught up to her._

"_What do you want Kael?" Bastila was tired after a long day and didn't have time for Kael's games. _

"_I want to show you something."_

_She sighed softly at Kael's gesture. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm too exhausted for more silly tricks."_

"_No it's not that, I swear. Just come with me and I'll show you."_

_She didn't know what to expect from him. Kael was so... unpredictable sometimes. There was no telling when he was trying to be serious or he was just having fun. He was definitely a very bright student, always constantly wanting to learn. When his learning was done, he was ready to relax. Many times he had just lured her into a prank. Other times he was very serious and intellectual. She had hoped it was one of the other times. She reluctantly agreed and followed the smiling boy out of the Enclave exit._

_It was getting to be dusk soon. Students were not allowed to go out when it was night because of all the kath hounds lurking about. Bastila trusted that Kael wouldn't get them into too much trouble though. "Where are we going Kael?"_

"_Come on. We'll be there soon." Kael led her up a small hill just a little east of the exit. It didn't take them long to reach the top. Bastila looked around the area, but saw nothing except the orange horizon and the grass blowing in the wind. Her idea of beautiful didn't always fit in with Kael's. He could gaze at nature for hours and still be at peace. Bastila got bored rather quickly when she did that. _

"_Kael, this isn't exactly the best idea for a surprise."_

_Kael smiled softly. "Try looking up." Kael pointed up and Bastila followed his direction. What she saw now was more interesting. Brith were flying back and forth through the sky just above them. The Brith were the native flying species of Dantooine. They looked like large manta ray's flying out of water. It wasn't very common to see them flying around this late in the day though. Bastile was no curious._

"_Why are they out here now? Shouldn't they be settling in."_

"_They're in mating season right now. When a male brith wants to impress a female, he'll fly and dance around her, serenading her with a mating call. You could call it a brith love song."_

_Bastila watched closely, Kael pointing out two brith that were flying together. The audible sounds they heard sounding like moans and mid-ranged calls. It was a very nice song to hear from both the genders. Their movements in the air were so graceful and elegant that one could swear they were swimming in a clear ocean. The two brith moved together in harmony that was soothing to the soul._

"_It's so beautiful, Kael."_

_The young student watched as intently as Bastila. "It really is."_

_Shyly, Kael's hand started to slowly move from his side. His fingertips found Bastila's softly before his intertwined his fingers with hers. Bastila was surprised at first when she felt something grasp her hand. She looked down and saw Kael's hand in hers. She looked at the boy for a moment. His dark, brown eyes sent a wave of tranquility over Bastila. All she could do was just look at him. His small smile grew wider. When he realized he was staring, Kael broke their gaze and stared up at the brith again. Bastila's lips curled when she saw Kael break away. She looked up with him as well. As the minutes of their staring passed, Bastila put her other hand over her mouth as she yawned quietly. She rested her head against Kael's shoulder, which caused the young student to flinch slightly. When he regained his senses, he stared back up at the brith, resting his head against Bastila's as the brith continued to dance in the black, starry ocean above them._

Kael smiled as he thought about that day. That day changed everything for him and Bastila. They felt that their bond had passed the level of friendship into something much more. He couldn't wait to get this mission over with so he could go back to Dantooine.

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving." He finally responded to Alek. Kael pressed forward while Alek was left in confusion at his friend's behavior.

Kael looked at many of the signs written in Huttese before he found the one they were looking for. "That's the Glorious Jewel. The receptionist said that's where we should start looking."

"Do you really think it's wise for outsiders to start poking around when it's obvious no one wants us here?"

"When you come up with a better solution, I'll be listening." Kael walked towards the cantina while Alek waited behind for a few seconds. He didn't think this option was wise, but they didn't really have a choice. He followed Kael past the sliding door into the den of thieves and criminals.


	4. Starting Slow

A/N: Thanks you for you reviews on the lastest chapter in my fanfic

A/N: Thanks you for your reviews on the latest chapter in my fanfic. Now I know why I started writing again. I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been insanely busy with long work days for the past few days. You'll notice that this next chapter isn't the second part of Across the Stars. The reason behind that is that the final part of Across the Stars will be the final chapter in this story. The reasons for that will be made clear in the last chapter. Until then, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Starting Slow**

They entered the cantina to find many men waiting to take a piece out of them. At least, that's what they all looked like they wanted to do. Kael had a feeling there was more than one gang member here. Whether they were from the Vornskrs or the Draigons he couldn't tell. They walked through the center of the cantina with all eyes on them. Kael took notice, but Alek was the one with his hand near his lightsaber. Kael thought it best not to cause any alarm and there wouldn't be any trouble. Some of the citizens weren't looking at the two Jedi. The band of mixed aliens played their music loudly in the left corner while the Twi'lek dancers took their place in front of them. They danced very exotically for the various male species while they were showered with credits by their admirers. Kael passed up the dancers and the band to make his way to the bar. The bartender was a Trandoshan. He was cleaning an empty glass while circling around the area to serve more drinks. Kael took a seat next to a Bothan while waiting for the bartender to come back. As the bartender came back around, Kael began to speak to him.

"Excuse me. I need to ask you some questions."

The bartender ignored Kael's request as if he weren't even there. Kael tried again, but still received no reply. Alek stood with his back against the bar while looking at all the dangerous looking individuals in the cantina. "I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because every species with a blaster at their hip is staring at us."

Kael turned around to see what Alek was tense about. He could definitely tell that they had the spotlight on them figuratively speaking. Kael's eyes wandered through the cantina and spotted several threatening characters. The problem was that they were also near the entrance. Escape was not an easy choice right now. Kael now believed he was done being nice. He turned around again to address the Trandoshan.

"Point me in the direction of Merga the Hutt and we'll leave peacefully."

That subject immediately stopped the Trandoshan in his tracks. The reptilian bartender set down the glass and turned to face Kael and Alek. Its yellow eyes made it all the nastier looking. "Ah, associates of Merga, eh? Why didn't you say so sooner?" it asked in its native Trandoshan language.

Seeing that it understood Basic, Kael continued. "We're not really associates. We just want to ask him a few questions. Does he come here often?"

"Merga owns this place. I'd expect nothing less if I was in a cantina named after the Hutt home planet." The bartender picked up another glass and began cleaning it with the rag in his other hand. "Only two types come looking for Merga: those who want to work for him, and those who owe him money. I certainly hope you're not one of the latter."

Kael leaned in closer so that only the bartender could hear him. "We're not either actually. I'm on a diplomatic mission from Coruscant to discuss certain events involving this town. The sooner I can talk to Merga the better."

The Trandoshan looked past Kael to the table of thugs sitting near the exit door. He then looked back at Kael. Alek was watching the bartender closely and saw the look. He was about to warn Kael but something else caught his eye. He noticed one of the thugs getting up to leave. He found this odd as he expected the thug to pick up his blaster and start firing. Alek looked around the entire cantina. The only exit was the entrance, unless some of the band members were obstructing another exit, but it didn't look like it. He knew now that coming here wasn't the best idea. Some of the drinkers were starting to edge closer to the bar.

Kael continued to talk to the bartender. "Do you know where we can find Merga?"

The Trandoshan averted his eyes to the glass he was cleaning. "Merga doesn't do business with Republic scum. You want to see him, you make appointment."

Kael leaned closer again. "With who?"

The Trandoshan didn't like Kael's attitude. The Republic didn't interfere much with the Outer Rim, and everyone had grown accustomed to that. When some fool from the Core starts making demands and asking questions, it only puts a target on them. "People who come here asking questions about Merga end up as lunch for his pets, if you catch my meaning."

He looked around the cantina. At first glance, it seemed many eyes were on the bartender's conversation with Kael. Perfect.

"If you really want to meet him, you should go to the abandoned droid factory east of here. That's where Merga conducts his… business."

Kael wasn't thrown off by the sudden change of attitude from the Trandoshan. At first, it seemed as if it were trying to dissuade Kael and Alek from meeting Merga. Now he was giving them directions? Something wasn't right. But Kael believed that if he called the bartender on his deceit, they would lose their chance at Merga. The side of Kael's lips curled and he left a credit with the bartender.

"Thanks for the information."

Kael turned to leave and Alek followed him. Very soon, they were out the door and back at the desolate streets of Gurah. The sun was getting lower. Kael estimated that it was about 5:00, and he remembered that curfew was in two hours. The directions from the bartender weren't exactly detailed.

"Do you think we'll even be able to find the place he's talking about?" Alek asked.

"Something tells me we will. This place isn't exactly booming with prosperity. I'd say a few years ago, the factory was the only place people could find work." Kael pointed out several examples to Alek. Many people were sleeping on the dirty roads, in the back alleys, or in the garbage. "The spaceport is the only place where there's work now. But not everyone can get a job there. This town is in poverty. Gangsters flock to places like these. Especially the Hutts. That Trandoshan did have one thing right though…" As Kael looked around him, he saw the truth about the galaxy. Mainly, he saw the truth about the Republic. "These people have to survive on their own. The Republic doesn't exist out here."

--

Three hours passed quickly for the nights. The Jedi hid among the poor as beggars. Kael thought that leaving a trail for someone to find them wouldn't be a good idea. He and Alek had deduced that the entire town outside the spaceport belonged the Merga. Nothing went by without him noticing. That's why Kael believed that to be among the noticeably richer citizens would blow their cover. The pair hid behind an alley with many of the other homeless citizens. When the curfew alarms sounded, some people retreated into their homes. Those who had no homes made themselves comfortable in the trash. Only a few guards patrolled the streets when the alarms sounded. It showed exactly how much the authority cared about the people. When they passed by Kael and Alek, the old Jedi mind trick was enough to allow them to stay in the open.

Night was the time that the gangs did most of their work. Under cover of darkness, all activities went unnoticed. That's why Kael and Alek waited until now. Merga didn't show himself much at all during the day. He knew that he was a target for all of the Draigon gang leaders, and without knowing exactly who they were, showing himself in public was akin to suicide.

After the guards had gone back inside the spaceport, Kael and Alek checked the area to make sure no one was watching. Once they were clear, both called on the Force to make a tremendous jump to the roof of the building to their right. The rush of the wind and the blurs of the rough stone walls in front of their eyes only served to increase their adrenaline. Before they landed, they used the Force again to soften their descent. This served to mask the heavy sound of their feet landing on the roof. Once they landed, they checked again to make sure no snipers or scouts saw them. They then began to jump from rooftop to rooftop with Kael in the lead. Stealth was the best option. The only other one was to knock on the front door. As Kael and Alek made their way across the town, the finally saw the droid factory the bartender spoke of. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. Kael saw a glimmer of light flickering on and off.

"We've got activity."

Alek looked through his macrobinoculars to see two aliens exchanging crates, one passing to the other, who would pass to another. They looked like weapons crates, but could have contained other supplies as well. Alek then moved his sights to the room with the flickering lights. From what he could make out from the lights, it seemed that it was a room for making deathsticks. Merga definitely was a jack of all trades.

"They're making drugs and exporting weapons, ammo, illegal parts; pretty much anything that can make them a profit on the black market."

Kael expected this from a Hutt. The one thing that confused him however was that there was no presence in the Force other than him and Alek. Even though he couldn't see the danger, he knew somehow that it was there.

"I don't like this Squint. I… I don't sense a disturbance in the Force, but that's what worries me."

"If you don't feel anything, then maybe there isn't a disturbance to feel."

Kael searched and searched through the Force, but still he found nothing. He wanted to believe that only the Hutt was in charge of this operation. He wanted to believe he only had a slimy, scum-sucking, giant worm to worry about. But Kreia had always taught Kael to trust his instincts because they were good and insightful. Kael's feelings told him that the Hutt wasn't working alone.

"I wish I could be sure of that."

Alek put his macrobinoculars back into his utility belt and stood up from his knelt position. "The only way we'll know is if we go in." Alek was about to jump to the factory's roof, but Kael stopped him before he had the chance.

"Whoa Squint! We don't know who's in there and how many are in there."

"That's what stealth is for." Alek took a few steps back before leaping across the gap to the roof of the factory, ignoring Kael's request to wait.

Kael was frustrated at Alek's impatience, as it had gotten them into trouble more than once. He knew he could not let him go alone however. Kael took a few steps back and followed Alek with a tremendous Force Jump. Unlike Alek, Kael had flipped while jumping, in an attempt to show up his best friend. It had become a normal thing for them, even on missions as dangerous as this one. He smiled arrogantly as he landed gracefully on his feet in front of Squint. His taller friend had an unhappy look on his face.

"One day your arrogance is going to get you in more trouble than you'll want."

"One day your impatience is going to get a lot of people killed."

They both knew their faults, but didn't bother scolding each other on them too much. Alek, being the physically stronger of the too, was able to pull off the cover to the ventilation shaft after Kael pulled the bolts attaching it using the Force. They jumped down the shaft, with Alek going first, and landed softly inside a maze of metal and small spaces. After Kael landed behind him, they began navigating the labyrinth. They used to Force to quiet their steps while they followed the shaft that had more noise coming from it. They soon came to another grate that covered their exit from the vents. Kael used the Force to quietly unscrew the bolts for this cover and wedged it loose. After moving it out of their way, Alek jumped down first, followed by Kael, who placed the cover back onto the shaft after landing. They found themselves on a bridge overlooking a majority of operations. The Jedi crouched down to one knee to spy on the dealings. The duties were split up between making deathsticks, moving weapons crates, preparing spices, and enhancing ship parts that were deemed illegal. Merga really didn't seem to care what he did in this place. Kael supposed it was because he knew no one would stop him.

The Jedi had all the motivation necessary to stop the Hutt, and with the Republic soldiers back on their ship, this place would be shut down in a matter of time. As Kael prepared to contact commander Stari, something caught his attention. Kael's empathic powers helped him feel sorrow and much pain in the next room. Alek noticed Kael's distraction.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't you feel that?" asked Kael.

"Feel what?"

After asking, Alek immediately felt the same thing as Kael. Kael had only felt something like this when they were walking the streets earlier that day. But this was much more magnified, yet somehow primitive at the same time. Kael walked slowly along the ramp to view the next room. He and Alek peeked over the edge, and what they saw was much to their horror. A row of exotic animals were bound by control collars and guarded by thugs with electrostaffs. The beasts ranged from Kath hounds to even a full sized Rancor. The Rancor was much more difficult to contain, but several shocks from the electrostaffs and the substantially painful shock of the collar kept it under control.

Kael saw out of the corner of his eye several gangsters surrounding a tusk cat and its cub. Both were chained to the wall. The gangsters were discussing something about it. Kael listened closely through the Force. "Gave birth just a while ago, but its leg got shattered in the fight last week. It killed another one of our guards after the match."

"Damn cat, it's too wild for us to use."

Just then, the sound of a sliding door was heard, and through the doorway walked a very elegant looking man. His hair was a darker grey, his face beginning to sport a few wrinkles to show his advanced age. He looked to be in his mid-fifties to early sixties. His short hair gave him a contemporary look while his clothing set him apart from his contemporary hair. They looked to be fashionable robes, with a long stretch of fabric flowing behind him. The fabric was attached to his shirt, and was a dark black that matched his dark pants. The crimson sleeved shirt he wore was loose while not leaving too much material for someone to grab. He walked calmly past the several animals in the cages and the wily Rancor to where the thugs were gathered.

"What's the problem?" he asked in a deep, commanding voice. His Coruscanti accent was obvious in the way he spoke.

"Oh uh, sir, this tusk cat has gone past its prime. It's been causing trouble for the trainers as well. It mauled one after it lost last week."

The man knelt down in front of the tusk cat. The ferocious animal jumped up immediately and swiped at him with its claws. It roared and growled constantly, raring its teeth at him. The man just continued to stare at the wild animal, unafraid and unfazed by its attempted attacks. The animal soon calmed down, and lowered itself to a submissive position. It seemed as if the man was able to make the animal calm down, and in a way, Kael thought he saw the animal become afraid. This was a strange occurrence indeed, but Kael put it aside to listen closely as the man started talking again.

"This animal is of no use anymore. The cub can still carry on the legacy though. Put it on the ship, and make sure the trainers get started on it tomorrow, with plenty of sedatives."

He began to walk back to the door he had come through when one of his men stopped him with a question.

"What should we do with the mother boss?"

The man stopped, surprised that they didn't already know what to do, but his face was as calm as before. He turned his head to the group and said, "Put it down."

With their orders, the thugs unchained the young tusk cub and began to drag it away from its mother. The adult tusk cat began to violently flail about, desperately trying to break free from its chains to save her cub. The thugs could not get close in order to inject the cat with lethal poison. After many attempts, one thug became frustrated and pulled his blaster while saying, "Ah the hell with it."

His fellow gangsters followed suit, and they all opened fire on the cat. Blaster bolt after bolt fired from the gun and penetrated the tusk cat over and over. It took longer than they expected to finally put down the animal, while the cub watched as its mother was no longer part of the world. The mother tusk cat eventually fell to the cold metal floor, broken and lifeless. The thugs either didn't know it or didn't care, because the fired still upon the animals body. The sickening display of brutality deeply wounded Kael. Alek had turned his eyes from the carnage, but Kael couldn't help but look. His heart sank in sorrow, which opened his pain to the Force.

Strangely, the man stopped his walk at around the time Kael's pain was at its most powerful. He looked around the roof, a confused look on his face. He finally looked to the spot where Alek and Kael were hiding. Kael didn't know how the man saw them, but he didn't have time to think about it. "We have to go, now!" Kael said. As they were preparing to run, the bridge that stood on suddenly began to break from under them. One of the metal beams supporting the bridge bent and turned at the middle before giving way, and then another beam did the same. The bolts attaching the bridge to the wall shot out and the bridge tipped to a downward angle. The Jedi couldn't grab anything to keep them from falling. Alek and Kael slid down the bridge turned slide until they met the floor. Thankfully, they were able to roll upon landing and prevent themselves from being further harmed. As they looked up after landing, they face nearly twenty thugs with blasters pointed right at them. Even though the two were among the best lightsaber duelists, they wouldn't last long in a firefight of this close range. They decided to keep their hands away from their sabers as their eyes circled around the group surrounding them. Every man and male alien's trigger finger was itching to be scratched. However, the man broke the crowd and entered the middle. The man stared at the pair of padawans, his lips curving slightly into a small smile.

"Wrong place, wrong time… Jedi."

Kael and Alek exchanged looks, wondering how this man knew they were Jedi. They didn't have to ask though. It was like he read their minds.

"Your confusion is natural. If it weren't for your lightsabers," he motioned to the metal handles hanging from their belts, "my men wouldn't have known. But… even if you didn't have them… it takes one… to know one."

The two instantly knew what he meant. Apparently, the rumors were more than just rumors. This man was the leader of the Vornskrs. And he was a Jedi.


	5. Survival

A/N: Woo

A/N: Woo! Finally starting to catch up with my work. The writing has been a little slow cause I was stuck with what to do next. Now I've done some substantial planning and I'm pretty sure I know where I want to take this.

--

**Chapter 5: Survival**

The Vornskr base was littered with every type of thug and criminal imaginable. Smugglers, assassins, thieves; even bounty hunters were known to associate with their crowd. The base itself was located in a level below the Glorious Jewel. The bartender guarded the entrance for most of the thugs. Only those that were Merga's personal guards were allowed to use the entrance at his palace. All kinds of activities went on underground. The gang had their choice of pazaak, dancing, drinking, and betting. However, the bases' most notorious activity was The Games. Underground fighting was common knowledge only to the people who lived outside the spaceport. Even if the authorities of the planet did know, they wouldn't do anything about it. This underground coliseum had matches ranging from sentient species against predators or against another sentient species. Renowned warriors from other planets would come to fight Merga's warriors, or just come to massacre his slaves.

From the comfort of his large hovering chair, Merga the Hutt watched as a nexu mauled a Twi'lek slave girl that he had grown tired of. The girl would not meet Merga in his private chambers the night before. Merga had to make her an example for the rest of his property. Though for the sake of fair play, if she survived, Merga agreed to give her her freedom. But no one had ever survived. He laughed triumphantly as the girls' final scream was silenced by the nexu's jaws. The crowd formed around the arena cheered at the senseless bloodshed.

The arena itself was only illuminated by electrical lights. Every part of the ceiling had light coming from it to make up for the lack of natural skies. The ring was smaller than what would be considered a gladiatorial coliseum. It was a pit lined with electrical fences. Touching them would cause extreme pain, and prolonged exposure would eventually lead to disintegration. This arena was only one of three. Another, located below the droid factory, was for training and small matches. Weaker species and one time wonders were used there. The granddaddy arena of all Kiresh was located in Merga's palace. Rather, Merga's palace _was_ the arena. The stadium was ten times the size of this small ring, and it was very luxurious, being set in a natural environment and able to seat all of Merga's offworld associates.

After Merga was done watching the slaughter, the yellow-green hued, giant slug moved his chair away from the ring to greet his numerous guests. Most wanted him to meet their fighters, the best from their worlds they claimed. Yes indeed, Merga had found himself a very profitable business. As he hovered back to his private chambers to spoil himself with his new slaves, Merga was stopped by his associate: a very large, muscular Cathar. He stood over 6 ft. tall. He was at least 6'5", if not more. His size alone did not make him more imposing. His hair, or fur from the similar hair all over his body, was tied in several braids; two of the braids were significantly larger than the rest. His shirt was sleeveless so he could show off his abnormally large muscles. His teeth were very sharp. Cathar were natural predators and hunters thanks to their biology. If this Cathar joined most of his bretheren during the Mandalorian assault on his homeworld, his people would have lost a great warrior.

"Ahhhh," exclaimed his Exalted Excellency, Merga the Hutt, in his native Huttese, "the mighty Torke Cral of the Cathar." His hover chair glided next to his prized warrior. "What do you want, Torke?"

"We had some intruders at the factory sir." Torke's voice was very deep and gruff. And by the way his teeth were snarling as he spoke showed that he had no love for the giant slug. But according to Torke, money was money. "I figured you'd want ta have first pick at 'em. Word from the boys at the shop is that they're Jedi."

Merga's eyes grew wide in happiness. Jedi! They were definitely rare to come by. And now that- wait, did Torke say "they're"? As in more than one? This was Merga's lucky day indeed. "Jeedi?" Merga asked. He laughed in his deeply, wormy voice. "I knew I liked you Torke. You're going to be very successful if you stick with me." He laughed again triumphantly.

Torke continued. "One of 'em's in the next room if you wanna take a look."

Even better! Merga floated right past his henchman and through the sliding door where the Jedi dressed in red garments was on his knees, hands bound by cuffs. He looked to have just been in a fight of some sort. Merga had correctly guessed that this was Torke's handiwork. The Jedi looked to possess more than average strength, explaining why Tore beat the man into submission. Tore took his place behind the captive Jedi while Merge hovered closer to his new prize.

"You were foolish to barge in on my operations, Jedi."

Alek paid no attention to Merga. He did not even give him the honor of looking him in the eye. Torke raised the head of the Jedi and let the back of his hand fly across his face. Alek's face was already throbbing in pain, and the extra punch didn't help. He coughed after the punch. But still he refused to look at Merga. Torke then grabbed and handful of Alek's hair and yanked back hard. Alek's head was pulled roughly, and his eyes came upon the Hutt. Alek's own eyes were filled with pain and anger, but he used his Jedi teachings to calm himself down.

"So the Jedi has some fight in him." Merga studied his prisoner closely. "Good. You will be very useful to us." Merga looked at Torke with a questionable stare. "Where are the others?"

Torke didn't immediately want to answer because it wouldn't make Merga happy. "He uh…" He tried to find the words that would make Merga less angry. "Lungthyme took him. Said they were goin to the Pit."

--

Water drips from the roof of the cave echoed in the small room lined with stone walls. The walls themselves looked like rough stone from a cave. There was even a pool of water on the bottom floor. All the water in the room searched for that low point. By the sound of the echo, the cave seemed to be a good sizeable room, but not enormous. It had the appearance of an average underground cavern, all except for the Jedi hanging above the room.

Kael was unconscious, his feet bound by a chain that was attached to a small, barred window at the top of the cage. As the Jedi simply hung in the air, the thugs above ground in Merga's Palace stared down at the fallible hero who made the obvious mistake of sticking his nose where it didn't belong. With only a small window to look through, the entire palace was there to watch him.

Kael began to stir from his sleep. The foul stench of the cave woke him up quicker, and at first, he was confused as to why he was swinging and why everything was upside-down. Kael soon realized that it was he who was inverted. He felt around his belt for his lightsaber, but it was gone.

"Looking for something, Jedi?"

He looked up to see his feet bound by a chain and numerous criminals staring at him, one of them holding his lightsaber. The captive Jedi was only looking at the one who intimidated him most.

"We meet again." said the rogue Jedi who captured him. "Took you a while to wake up though. How are you enjoying your new accommodations?"

Not one to pass up a sarcastic moment, Kael replied, "Why don't you come down here and find out?"

The rogue Jedi laughed at Kael's statement. "Typical of a young padawan. So arrogant."

"Where's Alek?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about him." The Jedi began to pace back and forth over the bars. "More importantly, you must remember your Jedi manners and ask for my name."

Kael would not give in to this childish game. He remained silent as he stared up at the Jedi. Kael was starting to feel lightheaded from waking up upside-down, so he tried to stay focused.

"My name is Aurelius Lungthyme."

Kael's eyes flew open and his shock was apparent. _He can't mean THE Aurelius Lungthyme can he?_

"And yes, I mean THE Aurelius Lungthyme. Your confusion is natural."

Kael decided to solve this mystery. "You were the Jedi who defeated the rebels on Ankirk." Kael had heard of Aurelius' legendary heroics and battle prowess, but he had assumed he died. His successful missions and victories earned him the title "The All-Seeing Warrior", for Aurelius was a Consular rather than a Guardian. The masters never revealed what happened to him after that battle. Now he understood why.

"Why did you leave the Order?"

Aurelius hadn't been asked such a question in so long. "I was banished; I didn't leave." Obviously it was touchy, so he changed the subject. "It would seem that the Order was mistaken to send you and your companion here. Why did you come?"

Kael could not reveal their true mission. "The Council was hungry so we came here on a lunch run."

Aurelius sighed at Kael's obvious lie. He looked at a henchman to his right and said, "Do it." The henchman knelt down and unsheathed a shock stick, which he then pressed to the chain. The volts of electric currents traveled down the chain and coursed through Kael's body, sending very powerful and very painful volts through him. He screamed in agony as his body thrashed from side to side as he continued hanging. The blood and electricity traveling to his head almost made Kael pass out, but luckily the shocks stopped before blackness hit him. He breathed deeply, his skin still tingling and aching from shocks still subsiding. Aurelius looked down once the henchman moved.

"I'll ask again. Why did you come here?"

Kael was barely able to see anymore, but he heard Aurelius' words ringing in his head. He felt a warm liquid start to run down his forehead. He could feel the pain starting from his nose, and realized that it was blood seeping down his face. He didn't have the strength to wipe it off however. He decided he'd answer Aurelius. "Ok, ok…. It was just an escort trip. We brought refugees from Malastare here and- "

"Hit him again." Aurelius could sense Kael's deception. A Jedi Master was expected of nothing less. The henchman did as told and shocked Kael once more. Kael's screams echoed through his ears thanks to the cave he was in. This torture went on longer than the first, and still Kael was able to hold on to consciousness. As his body shook violently from the electricity, he felt more blood run from the same spot out of his nose. Aurelius nodded his head and the henchman ended the torment. Kael breathed more and more, his vision blurring and hazing. He couldn't take another attack without passing out this time.

"Last chance." said Aurelius. "Why are you and your companion here?"

Kael's mouth shook when he opened it. His entire body was quivering and twitching. The Jedi Order can prepare you for many things. Pain is taught to be dealt with, then placed aside. Well they were never shocked over and over now were they? Kael had no more sarcastic remarks or lies to tell. He simply didn't speak. If this was to be his end, then he would accept it. But he wouldn't allow himself to be remembered as a traitor and weakling.

Aurelius could see that torture would never break Kael. He was definitely talent that Aurelius didn't want to waste. He was young, and could still be made into a powerful ally. "I'm sure you know now that The Council has lied to you. Why serve such a… corrupt organization?" He knelt down again to make himself appear closer to Kael. "Why not join me?"

Kael laughed slightly at Aurelius' words. "Y-you think I'd… w-w-work for you?"

"Don't be foolish, boy. This is the opportunity of a lifetime! I saw that there was a life outside of the Order when the Masters banished me, and in time you can see that too. There are riches and wealth beyond what you can imagine. So what do you say? Join me."

The Order wasn't perfect, even Kael knew that. He had never expected them to lie to the rest of the Knights by saying that one of their own simply disappeared. And their ignorance to the threat of the Mandalorians drove Kael insane. They were stubborn, conservative, and sometimes close-minded… and wise. They had lived longer than Kael, seen more, done more, believed more, and said more than him. He would trust in them now, though he disagreed with their methods.

"I won't join you."

Aurelius sighed in disappointment. He expected more from a fellow independent and free thinker like Kael. "I hoped you would be wiser. Apparently, you must be taught a lesson." Aurelius nodded to another henchmen, who pulled his blaster pistol from its holster and pointed at Kael.

Kael was ready for what looked to be his execution. He closed his eyes, and prepared to become one with the Force. Rather than feeling what he thought would be an out of body experience, when Kael heard the blaster fire, he suddenly felt gravity pull him down as fast as a swoop bike speeding across the finish line. He opened his eyes to see everyone above him getting higher and higher. He looked back and saw the ground approaching quicker. With quick reflexes, Kael shifted his body to point his feet down and used the Force to slow his descent. Kael landed feet first, but then fell on his backside because he lost balance. Kael's feet were still tied by the chain, but it had separated from the metal bars on the ceiling. Aurelius looked down further at Kael, and he held a remote in his hand.

"I have a feeling you'll wish you reconsidered my offer." After finishing his last foreshadowed warning, he pushed a button on the remote. The signal activated a large alarm that echoed in the room Kael was in. From behind, he heard the opening of large doors. He stood to his feet while struggling not to fall, but he was more focused on the doors. As they opened further, call saw two yellow eyes staring back at him. The eyes were far above the ground, much higher than Kael stood. Lights switched on in the room, and from the opened doors stepped out the largest Rancor Kael had ever seen. It seemed larger from Kael's point of view, and more mean than most of its kind. It snarled at Kael, seeing not a Jedi, but its next meal. The Rancor roared in predatory fury as it walked toward the frightened Jedi.

"Don't worry about your friend. I'm sure he'll fair longer in The Games than you will against Merga's favorite pet."

Kael looked back at the Rancor that inched closer and closer, its hand opened to grab Kael and swiftly consume him.


End file.
